Ireland' 1916
by SeiYoshi
Summary: "Aku juga membenci Inggris. Lebih. Lebih dari apapun." / Ini Ireland. 1916. Easter Rising yang pada awalnya bergerak dengan satu tujuan; membebaskan Irlandia dari tangan Inggris, berakhir dengan Skotlandia yang (terpaksa) memacu klorin untuk melakukan genosida di pusat Dublin. / Drabble, semi-historical. Scotland*(S)Ireland. Warning inside!


_London_ , 30 April 1916.

.

Hasil keputusan gila yang membuat Finnegan terpuruk memukul-mukul dinding gedung pengadilan.

Beberapa deret militer _Irish Republican Army_ berjajar memasuki mobil pengangkut bak babi digiring, menyisakan wajah tertekuk lesu nan tertekan dari masing-masing paras yang (juga) memaki hasil keputusan Inggris. Empat belas orang dinyatakan menjalani eksekusi, atau mungkin; _lebih_ , terhitung tiga hari mulai hari ini. Termasuk Patrick Pearse dan seorang ketua _Irish Volunteers_ yang bertempat tinggal di Skotlandia.

Finnegan rasanya ingin tertawa seperti orang gila, atau kalau bisa; dia ingin gila betulan kemudian pensiun sebagai personifikasi negara lalu mati layaknya manusia. Perang gerilya selama enam hari di Dublin membawa mereka menghadap Raja Inggris, menjalani pengadilan, kemudian mendapatkan keputusan yang (sebenarnya) sudah bisa Finnegan tebak apa hasilnya. Sinting rasanya. Inggris menyatakan untuk tidak membawa senjata menghadapi _Easter Rising_ , tapi pihaknya sendiri memborbadir _IRA_ dengan senjata lengkap revolusioner. Sekarang Ireland yang disalahkan karena melanggar peraturan?

"Finnegan."

Langkah seorang pria Skotlandia dari balik dinding jelas menganggetkan sang pemuda Irlandia, yang kemudian melengos, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera meninggalkannya sendiri. Alistor dengan pandangan memincing seolah tidak mendengarkan semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Finnegan menepis tangan yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku tidak sedang ingin diganggu?"

Nada skeptis yang menunjukkan bahwa perasaannya (tengah) tidak baik sekarang, bersiap-siap memukul wajah Allistor kapan saja jika pria itu tidak segera enyah dari hadapanya. Allistor tanpa rasa sediktpun tertantang dengan perkataannya, menggeleng.

"Arthur memerintahkanku untuk mengantarkanmu berpulang ke Dublin."

"Apa—"

"Ini perintah. Jadi jangan menolak."

* * *

 _Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Ireland' 1916_ by SeiYoshi

.

 _—_ **Allistor Kirkland** and **Finnegan O'Sullivan** _—_

 _Scotland*(South)Ireland_

Rated : T

.

 ** _Didedikasikan untuk sahabat tercinta jauh di sana, Jun O'Alba Kirkland. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat datang,_** **but wish you all the best babe** ** _!_**

 ** _._**

 **Warning** _:_ **Male x Male** _._ Some typos, etc _._

 _Don't push yourself to read this fanfiction if you don't like (or hate) it._ ** _Segala bentuk protes dan ketidakpuasan terhadap isi cerita akan_** ** _dihapus_** ** _tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan_** _._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Manusia di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis : kalau bukan licik, ya penjilat.

Jika ditanya siapa manusia (atau mungkin negara) paling picis sedunia, jelas Finnegan akan menyebut nama Inggris tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu. Sebab dialah yang paling tahu watak Inggris yang sebenarnya— di balik nama besar nan gemilang yang selalu terpajang di hadapan muka dunia; negara adikuasa yang tidak pernah dijajah (adanya menjajah), kuat, makmur, dan di atas _segala_ -nya. Finnegan ingin mendecih atas semua bualan itu. Pada kenyataanya Inggris tetaplah sebuah negara paling keji mencangkup dunia. _Ya_. Ireland mengatakannya karena, Inggris- _lah_ yang sudah mencuri segala yang dimilikinya.

Mobil antik keluaran Inggris yang dikendarai Allistor baru keluar dari teritori London semenjak setengah jam lalu, Finnegan tanpa berkata apapun melipat tangan menatap lurus ke depan, sama halnya dengan Allistor, yang memilih menghabiskan batang rokok kelimanya sejak awal perjalanan tadi. Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka kecuali— _uh_ — radio butut di tengah-tengah mobil yang menginformasikan berita membosankan dan iklan picisan. Finnegan tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Untuk apa pula dia menyutujui Allistor yang mengantarkannya pulang karena suruhan Inggris?

"Finnegan."

Finnegan tidak menggubris apapun. Ingin mencomot apapun untuk dimakan, tapi sayangnya Allistor sepertinya terlalu miskin untuk menyediakan sekadar cemilan. Pria itu melengos tanpa menoleh. Kepala Allistor sempat tertoleh untuk memandangi heran tingkahnya.

"Bagaimana hasil keputusannya?"

 _Tidak perlu bertanya hal yang sudah jelas, idiot_ — Finnegan ingin berkata kasar, lantas tertawa nelangsa. Tanpa perlu bicara apalagi Allistor sudah mendapat apa jawabannya. "Dieksekusi? Kapan?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

Finnegan membuka mulut, kemudian hening setelah itu. Suara ujung rokok yang terbakar serasa terdengar jelas di telinga. Allistor diam terpaku dan mematikan sumbu rokoknya, giliran tertawa lucu.

"Menentang Inggris. Sudah sewajarnya mereka mendapat hukuman mati."

"Kau pikir itu lucu?"

Finnegan menyolot keras, sedari tadi tidak membuka suara, tapi perkataan Allistor malah menaikkan sumbu kesabarannya. Wajahnya merah padam menahan kesal; marah, benci, atau apapun yang menggambarkan bahwa dia- ** _tidak_** -menyukai-situasi ini. Hampir Finnegan nekat memecahkan kaca di samping tempat duduknya, retoris, tapi kemudian Allistor yang lamat menatap wajahnya tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobil.

"Kau tidak sendiri."

Malam berkabut hari itu membuat pandangan Finnegan menjadi runyam. Sekelebat bayangan yang kemudian perlahan menutupi indra penglihatan memaksa pupilnya untuk membesar. Satu sentuhan tidak biasa di bibirnya jelas membuatnya membelalakkan mata. Ada rasa pahit rokok yang kemudian mengecap dan menjalar. Allistor menarik wajahnya dan kembali memposisikan diri ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku juga membenci Inggris. Lebih. **_Lebih dari apapun_**." Allistor mengepal jemari kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Satu pandangan sengit tidak terelakkan meyakinkan seorang _Irish_ bahwa pria di sebelahnya ini serius dengan perkataannya. Finnegan tidak berbicara apa-apa sembari menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"Kita sama-sama menderita."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tak berniat lepas dari bajingan itu?"

"Satu abad. Referendum akan keluar satu abad lagi."

Ini Ireland. 1916. _Easter Rising_ yang pada awalnya bergerak dengan satu tujuan; membebaskan Irlandia dari tangan Inggris, berakhir dengan Skotlandia yang (terpaksa) memacu klorin untuk melakukan genosida di pusat Dublin.

 _( Ireland lepas dari kendali, Skotlandia tetap bertahan dengan hasil referendum yang menggenaskan. )_

 _._

 _._

 _END_


End file.
